A Big Gift from a Small Holiday
by Pure White Mochi
Summary: Tala asks what Easter is. Then he does something stupid. Holiday, Easter fic. Pairing: TysonxTala and parts of ReixBryan. Some light lemon at the end. Please enjoy.


A Big Gift from a Small Holiday

Summary: Kai seems wonder why all the people are putting up decorations. Then finds out that

**Hi everybody! I wanted to take a small break of my first story: Summer Light and just wanna have a little fun with an Beyblade Easter fic! This pairing will be TysonxTala and a little bit of ReixBryan. Sorry if it's a bit late for Easter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.**

**Warning: Contains yaoi ( boys/boys ) don't like? Don't read.**

**Here you go!**

" Hey Bryan, why is everyone hanging all those weird decorations around town? " " Probably 'cuz it's Easter. Ever heard of any famous holidays? " " Hey,at least I know what Christmas was! _You_ were the one who kept on asking why there was a line for little brats to sit on a fat man's lap wearing a fake beard. Then you thought that candy canes were some kind of torture weapon to- " Bryan was covering Tala's mouth by now. " I thought I told you to not speak of that. " " We're in our own house, genius. " Bryan removed his hand feeling stupid and suddenly had a small idea in his head.

" Hey, doesn't that really, hyper school crush of yours loveholidays? " Tala froze solid after hearing those words. " What's that supposed to mean? " Tala retorted unaffectedly. _Nailed it_. Bryan thought. " Well I'm sure getting him a present might make him happy. They say that on Easter, giving homemade chocolates to someone can mean a love confession. " " Well making them are too much trouble. " _He's definitely going to make them now. _Bryan can see it now, Tala was on his way to embarrass himself again. In front of his crush. _And all it took was a few words and a smart brain_.

Bryan was too busy complimenting himself to notice the redhead going into the kitchen and getting all the ingredients out. Until he heard the big _CLANG_ between the metal bowls. He turned around just to check what's wrong. " What the Hell was that?! " Tala came out of the kitchen wearing an apron with a cute wolf design sewn onto it. Bryan grinned. " Nice apron. " " Shut up. We all know that you wear yours too. " " Well- " Tala stopped him before the falcon could retort back. " Aren't you going to make them with me? Besides, I'm sure catboy will just _love _the chocolates that you make him. "

" Well _you're_ the one who doesn't know how to make any desserts. " " Wanna bet? " The two boys' faces were so close to each others that their noses were almost touching. " Whoever makes the chocolate with the best looks and tastes wins. " " And we have to give it to our crushes by tomorrow. " " Deal. " Finally agreeing to something, they both divided their fair space of the kitchen to use without any argument.

Tala was checking the cookbook while Bryan was putting his falcon designed apron on. " What are you going to make? " The wolf asked. He couldn't find anything in this dusty, old cookbook. The only recipe that interested him was the ' bon bon chocolat. '

Tala's POV:

Ughhh, there's nothing in this stupid book! I know this is pathetic and lame of me to do something so, so, _sweet_. Making chocolates for someone, ridiculous. But if it's for Tyson, I'll bare with it. At first I always thought of him as annoying, loud, and stupid. But after that particular incident, on that particular day, it made me feel something after all these years of being trapped in Russia.

_Flashback_:

I was walking down the exit hall to ditch school again. There wasn't much to do here anyways. The teachers were boring me to death with their nagging and shouting while everybody was just watching me like mindless idiots. Probably because they were. All I did was throw crumpled, paper balls at the teacher and she started to shout at me. Crap, I can still remember some of her words. " Mr. Volkov will you _please_ stop throwing paper at me? " I was trying to imitate my teacher which I did perfectly. " Ya, like paper can actually hurt you. " I looked out the window. Great, it's pouring outside. At least I got my umbrella with me.

When I walked outside with my head down I heard a " Help! " I lifted my head to see nothing but to hear footsteps splashing and heavy panting. " Help! Somebody! Anybody! Please, I need help! " Hold on, that voice seems familiar. Could that be- " Tala! " It's _Kinomiya_. Wait, he looks beaten up. He wrapped his arms around me and just kept begging. His eyes didn't hold the same happy, carefree expression anymore. It looks so sad and desperate now. "Oh thank God I found you. These people are chasing me for some reason. I don't why they're chasin- " He fell. " Tyson! " I even called him by his first name. ( A/N: In the japanese version of the anime, Tala always calls Tyson by his last name. )

My body was boiling with anger. I didn't know why but all I know is that whoever made Tyson turn into this, is going to get it. Hard. " Who's responsible for this!? Show yourselves! " I howled. After 3 seconds of waiting, a shadowy figure appeared before me. " Me. " Tall, skinny, no taste in clothes, and drunk. He looks easy enough to beat. " And my gaang! Come on out! " Wonderful. Just wonderful. A bunch of drunk bastards ganging up on high school-er. How the Hell did Tyson end up with _these_ kind of people on school ground?

" Why did you do this to him? " I asked coolly as I glare at them. The leader of the gang stepped out, plastering a haunted clown-like smile on his deathly pale face. " Because we wanted to. You have a problem with that!? Well do ya? " His voice contained more poison than a snake's venom. " As a matter-of-fact, yes, I do. And you'll all pay for dearly for the damage you have done! " I started to take off the overcoat of my uniform and one of the guys came running, holding a 5 inch switchblade in his left hand. " Do you really think we'll give time to undress punk? " I smirked at his worthless comment. " If you did, then that would've been way too easy, wouldn't it? " I kicked the switchblade out of his hand and used my other foot to kick his stomach. He flew back and laid on the ground. " Worthless bastards. " I muttered under my breath. The drunken gang stared at their fallen member which gave me enough time to take off the coat. " Anyone else want to take me on? I don't have all day here. " That small insult must've hit their nerves pretty hard since they all came running towards me fists first. " You're gonna get now, you brat! "

The fight ended as quickly as when it started. My fighting reflexes were just too fast for them. Then they all just chickened out and ran. The thing that they actually did to me was giving me a small cut on my cheek. I ran to Tyson and carried him to the nurse's office. He had to lie on the ground with cuts and bruises all over him. I hope he doesn't catch a fever.

Wait, did I just say that? Am I actually worrying about him? I didn't cause any of those bruises or cuts. So why am I so worried? His eyes _were_ a lot different from his usual self. It's like they were telling you something other than needing he wanted to tell me so badly but couldn't. I'll just ask him when he wakes up.

When we got to the nurses office, there was no one there so I just laid him on one of the beds. I also pulled the curtains so he can some privacy. I grabbed a towel from one of the shelves and dried the wet kid. I dried myself right after and got a chair. Not after long, he began to open his eyes and was a bit taken back by his new surrounding. " Don't worry, you're safe now. The gang of drunk people ran off. " No reply. He was staring at into me instead. Specifically, my face. " Is there something wrong with my face? " " That cut. They gave you it didn't they? " " Ya, it was nothing really. " I tried to act cool but he didn't buy it. " I'll go get a first aid kit right now. " He sat up but I stopped him before he could get off the bed. " No, you need to rest. Besides I can get it. " But- " I started to get irritated. " But nothing! I can get things for myself. Just stay in bed. "

He actually listened to me but what surprised me the most was that the kid started crying. Just sobbing silently. I mentally slapped myself, seriously regretting what I said. I sighed deeply. " I'm sorry for saying all those things. I didn't mean hurt you. Today is just a bad day for me. " Tyson was done wiping his tears now. " It's ok. I just wanted to heal your cut so badly since you beaten up those bad guys for me. I have to do something to thank you. " I found a first aid kit and handed it to him. He smiled and accepted it. " Thanks. " He opened it and took out the bottle of alcohol and a cotton ball. I watched his delicate hand go to work as the bottle dropped just the right amount of liquid onto the absorbent cotton ball.

" Ok, this might sting a little . " " I don't care. " He gave me an uncertain look before dabbing the cold and wet cotton lightly onto my cheek. " Can you say something? " " Why should I? " The boy gave it a little thought then said with a smile " because you have nice voice. " I couldn't help but blush a little at that comment. " Tala, do you have a fever? Your face is kinda red. " My eyes looked away from him to hide my nervousness " Like I said, I'm just fine. I only have a little cut. " Well alright then, if you say so. " He grabbed a band-aid and stuck it on my face. " There, does it feel any better now? " " Ya, thanks. Let me help you now. You are more bruised up than me. " Oh, ok. Thanks. " " No problem. "

And after that day, Tyson was the one who a got a fever. I skipped school again to take care of him.

Present time:

But this feeling, I never felt it before. Maybe I had and I just can't remember it. But this feeling has something special in it. Sometimes it makes me feel all tensed up and nervous. At other times it feel so happy inside. Great, now I'm saying all this cheesy crap again because of him. I sighed again and just decided to make bunny shaped bon bon chocolat. " Bryan, what are you going to make? " " Chocolate brownies, why? " " No reason. I'm going to make bunny shaped bon bon chocolat. "

Normal POV:

Surprisingly, the boys didn't fight or argue at all during their chocolate-making time. Tala's bon bon chocolat came out cute and unpredictable just like he wanted it to. Each chocolate holds a different filling inside and all of them are 100% non-dangerous for once. Bryan's glazing, fudge brownies also came out splendidly, dazzling. The perfectly-shaped rabbit heads, the shining layer of vanilla sprinkled, creamed fudge ganache right in between the brownie cake. Now all they need to do is cool it and wrap it up in cute wrapper. " Mine will still be better no matter what. " Tala snorted at that comment. " I wouldn't count on it. "

The next day at school:

Tala was almost running now. He had asked to meet up with Tyson at the same place where he wrecked the gang of drunks. It was an important place to Tala, almost like their _very _first encounter but somehow, just better. It was clear sky with a beautiful Sun shining on everyone, wishing them a good day. _Everything is going to be fine. _Tala thought excitedly. " This is going to be fun. Better follow him now. " Whispered a curiously excited falcon.

Tala arrived at the entrance of the school and spotted Tyson. It's a miracle that he's not late for something for once. " Hey, Tyson! " Tala ran to the sweet, blue-haired angel. " So, what did you want to talk about? " "Well, here. " Tala reached out his hand and showed the pink, heart-shaped box with a spring green ribbon wrapped around it. It even has a small bunny sticker on it. " Tyson, ever since that day that I helped you beat up that gang, I started to like you, a lot. I didn't know if it was love or not until I went to you dojo to take care of you while you were sick. So to make things short, I love you, please become my boyfriend. "

" Tala? " " What? " The blunette was already in tears by now. " Open your eyes. " Tala obeyed the his lover's wish and opened his warm, sky blue eyes. Now, he could see the warm tears overflowing from his angel's stormy blue eyes. " Wait, why are you- " Tyson put his index finger on the red haired devil's soft lips to make him stop talking. " Tala, I loved you ever since you transferred here. Even though you always distanced yourself from everyone except for Bryan, I knew that you have a warm heart deep down. So I always hoped to get to talk to you. Tala, there's nobody else but you that I would want as a boyfriend. " And with that, the angel hugged the devil. Tala was happy, but he wanted a bit more. " Tyson? " Tyson moved his head so he can see Tala's face again. " What is it, love? " _Love. _Tala thought and made him blush. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Tala locked his lips with his lover's and his tongue licked Tyson's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. When doors finally open, Tala's tongue explored the new cavern. He started licking everywhere, and leaving no unmarked territory behind. His hands got into his shirt and started to slide around the body which made Tyson moan loudly dripping small droplets of saliva onto the ground. That got Tala turned on even more and he started to move his mouth down, nipping each part of the skin gently and licked it to finish it off. Moan after moan, Tala just kept getting turned on, more and more. They both finally decide to stop to get some oxygen into their bodies. They cleaned themselves up after finishing the last finishing touches.

" That reminds me, how come the chocolate box is shaped like a heart when it's on Easter? Valentine's day is supposed to be the holiday that you should usually confess on. Tala, are you mixing up your holidays? " Wow, Tala was shocked. Speechlessly shocked. He quickly shoved the box into Tyson's hands and went looking for a certain prankster. " Bryan when I find you… ( rants about ways to torture Bryan ).

Meanwhile with Bryan and Rei:

" Here. Happy Easter. " Rei looked at Bryan like he was crazy or something. " Um, are you really giving this to me? " " Who else? " " Ugh, ok then. Thanks. " " I like you. " Rei's eyes like grew like, ten times wider. " What? " " I like you. " " Well, um, I, uh, maybe, no, um- " Bryan sort of gently shoved Rei to the wall and crashed their lips together. " Sorry for wasting your time. " He was about to walk away when a warm hand held Bryan's arm. " I was always too afraid to say this but, I love you so please go out with me. " Now it was Bryan's turn to make his eyes grow. " But, why, when, how- " Rei lightly chuckled and kissed the silver haired teen on the cheek. " I'll explain everything after you finish your business with Tala. " Rei pointed to the now-very-angry redhead and skipped off to eat his chocolate brownies.

**The End**

**Ok, I gotta admit this isn't my best story ever since I stayed up all night until 4:38am and I'm not really that tired. But how was it? Please tell me! **


End file.
